totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max, labeled as the good cook is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise He joined Total Drama Cruise to show everyone his cooking skills. Background Max's parents own a high class restaurant and when he was ten he started working there. He started out as a waiter but one day he tried cooking and he was really good at it. Now he is the head chef at the restaurant and he joined Total Drama Cruise to show everyone his cooking skills. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Max was knocked off by a huge wave in the surfing contest but his team won. Chapter 2 - Max failed to go under the pole and his team lost in a tiebreaker. He voted for Austin but Jordan was eliminated. Chapter 3 - Max's job was to find some ducked tape and he found it in an unknown area but his team lost because of Myron and Leah and his alliance voted for Leah and she was sent packing. Chapter 4 - Max baked brownies in the talent show and got a nine and his team still won. Chapter 5 - Max did not compete in any of the games but his team still won. Chapter 6 - Max was on island one and found a ton of fruit for his island and his team won. Chapter 7 - Max had to guess who won the 1943 World Series and he guessed the Yankees and that was correct. His team won in the end. Chapter 8 - Max and Felicia went on offense but failed to find the right chest. His team lost and his alliance voted for Stu but Felicia was eliminated instead. Chapter 9 - Max drove the boat for his team and his team won in the end. Chapter 10 - Max didn't do a lot for his team but his team still won thanks to Stu. Chapter 11 - Max got hot water poured on him so he couldn't compete in the challenge. He voted for Becky but Kirsty was eliminated. Chapter 12 - Max was found by Chef pretty easily. He vote for Becky but Myron was eliminated. Chapter 13- Max was on a team with Yohan and Becky. He was supposed to do the basketball part but had to save Yohan but got a cramp. His team lost and he voted for Sophia and she was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Max tricked Aaron into getting bit by a rabid squirrel so everyone was mad at him. Max didn't find the idol. He voted for Aaron but he was eliminated instead. Audition Tape The camera shows a teen boy in a kitchen. "Hi I'm Max and I would be good for your show because I'm an excellent." Max says as he walks over to a bunch of ribbons and trophies. "These are all my awards. They're all first place except for this one." he holds up a silver trophy "But the first place winner had a bad accident that I know nothing about." he says as he darts his eye back and forth "Now I need to finish my spaghetti so pick me!" he says as the camera shuts off. Alliance(s) He's in an alliance with Austin and Felicia When the teams changed he kept his alliance with Felicia Trivia *Max is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Max was on the last boat and the last one off. *Max was stranded on island one. *Max received a total of eleven votes. *Max sat on Stu's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise